Roses
by XFire22
Summary: Cheers! another Axel&Deraxsei one-shot! woohoo! this one has a more romantic story then the others. I decided I wanted to do a rose one-shot since there my favorite flower. Red and white are my favorite! which means love forever. Axel/OC.


**The Dancing F l a m e s In Y o u And M e**

**[One-Shot]**

**~{Roses}~**

**(Axel&Deraxsei)**

* * *

**~{Axel POV}~**

"Umm...Axel...I don't think were meant for gardening..."

I placed my hands on my hips as a tired and frustrated sigh, came running past my frowning thin lips.

"What do ya mean? they look fine! see? look, that flower right there is just smiling his petals right off!"

I pointed at one of the daisies we grew. Suddenly, the flowers petals slowly started falling right off...Literally. I watched the last petal fall, as I continued to point at it, and stare blankly at the now bald flower while the atmosphere quietly become awkward.

"Yeah...Literally"

I sighed again as my hands fell to my side in defeat.

"Your right...Who am I kidding? I definitely wasn't cut out for this..."

I felt Deraxsei slide her hand into mine as she crashed her lips softly up against my cheek.

"Thats okay Axel, theres other things your better at taking care of...Like me"

I shifted my head sightly as she laid her head on my shoulder. Carefully lancing her fingers through mine, as I smiled and tightened my hand around hers.

"Yeah, I'm really good at taking care of you since your my personal flower...Speaking of which, I have a surprise for you..."

I slowly guided her with me as I continued to hold her hand and lead her through the courtyard. I took a small turn, and stopped at a secret meadow spot where a small little bush, was carefully growing in the sunlight.

"Hmm? Axel? whats this?"

"Well why don't we get alittle closer"

I continued guiding her towards the small little green bush. Once we were only a couple of feet away from it, I spotted some small beautiful red and white roses. I heard her gasp at the sight, as her hand slowly started to slip out of my grasp, as she carefully bent herself downward and softly touched one of the full grown roses.

"Gee Axel...There beautiful! and so healthy to!"

I smiled again, and bent myself downward while gently plucking one of the red and white roses, then pulling myself back upward and turning towards her as she stood back up.

"I grew these especially for you, my little rose princess...I know you like roses, and your favorite colors are the red and white ones...Right?"

I placed the red rose gently behind her ear, while also adding the white one behind her other ear.

"I will love you for forever and forever"

I took both her hands into mine and laid my forehaed softly on her own, staring deep into her blue sapphire eyes, while giving her a gentile warm smile.

"A-Axel...I...I just don't know what to say!"

She turned her face sightly, as I could see her cheeks start to blush a deep shade of pure red. I touched her face softly with one of my hands, and carefully turned it back towards mine.

"You could say 'I love you'...I always like it when you tell me that..."

She smiled, as I started leaning myself towards her and gently crashing my lips into hers. I felt her respond immediately, as her warm smooth lips danced perfectly up against mine. I stuck my tongue out and began licking her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth, which she allowed. I wasted no time sticking my tongue inside, and quickly started exploring and memorizing her mouth as I ran it over everything I possibly could. Including her own tongue. I slowly broke the kiss, but kept are lips only a few inches aprat, as we both gasped deeply for air.

"You know...I never get tired of memorizing, or exploring your mouth...You just taste so good, I keep wanting more"

She giggled alittle, as I rubbed my nose into her cheek.

"Oh Axel...I know exactly what you mean...Because...I love you to, and I always will...No matter what"

She softly wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder again. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, bringing her closer to me, as I buried my face into her brown chocolate hair, and started running my fingers through it.

"And thats something that will never change. Even if the the stars stop shining, or the sun stops glowing, or the world loses color, your eyes will always shine brighter then anything else...Your face will always glow brighter then the sun...And your heart will always be full of far more wonderful colors then the world...Got it memorized?"

**~{END}~**


End file.
